A Special Date
by MollyE.13
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki return to the Third Music Room for a date that will always be remembered.


Tamaki Suoh led Haruhi into the Third Music Room. She allowed him to lead her in, but soon stopped.

"Tamaki! We should not be here. We are no longer students at Ouran!" she whispered fiercely, glancing around to make sure they were alone, despite knowing that they were.

"Haruhi," he whined, "I am the chairman of Ouran. If I am not allowed to sneak around with my lovely girlfriend at night, what's the point?" Haruhi sighed and shook her head, but did not provide him with an answer. She attempted to walk further into the room, but was tugged back by her arm.

"What now Tamaki? I agreed to go on a date with you, not sneak around our old high school at night. Can we please leave now?" she said, quickly getting to the point. Tamaki grinned at her, but shook his head.

"This _is_ our date, dear Haruhi. Now, go sit down on the couch and I will be right there to serve you! Tonight," he exclaimed heroically, "I will be your own, personal host!" He ran into the back room before he got a response. Haruhi groaned under her breath and mumbled something about having too many hosts already, but complied and sat on the couch.

Soon, Tamaki came back, his arms full of food, plates, and drinks. Before he could spill it on her she stood up and grabbed half of the load. "But, but Haruhi," he whined, " _I'm_ supposed to be serving _you_ tonight." Haruhi ignored his statement and helped him set things up. Well, she didn't help; she did it all by herself with only one arm. Her other arm was busy holding Tamaki back from retreating to his corner of woe. That would have certainly ruined their date and she hadn't wasted an entire evening for nothing. Finally, Tamaki settled down and they began their date.

About an hour later they had finished eating and, surprisingly, Haruhi had enjoyed herself. Not that she would ever tell Tamaki that, "Well, I need to go home now Tamaki. You have kept me from my work for far to long tonight." Tamaki was not surprised by her comment at all and had, if fact, been expecting it. So, he only grinned and shook his head at her.

"Not yet, my dear daughter. The night has only just begun!" Haruhi raised her eyebrows at him. He paused for a moment and blushed severely, "Not… not like that!" he exclaimed, stuttering, "Those dirty twins have completely corrupted my sweet innocent daughter's mind!"

Haruhi sighed, "Never mind Tamaki, I know you didn't mean it like that. And for the last time, stop calling me your daughter! We are dating now, it's just weird and really gross!" Tamaki patted her head.

"Come on Haruhi, I have more planned," he then proceeded to drag her to every… single…part of the Third Music Room and explained to her everything that had ever happened in that part of the room pertaining to their relationship. Finally, he finished and started walking towards the door. Haruhi had to hold in the sigh of relief. Finally, it was over and she could go home. In a completely uncharacteristic move for Haruhi, she began dragging him towards the door before he could think of any other part of the huge room that he had not yet covered. As she reached for the door handle, relieved that she was in the final stretch, she was pushed against the door. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it did cause her to pause and look up at Tamaki in confusion and frustration.

"What on earth do you need to say _now_ Tama-" before she was able to finish lips pressed against hers and hands held her shoulders against the door. She struggled for a few moments, but slowly responded to the kiss and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer towards her. Before the kiss could get any deeper, Tamaki pulled away and smiled softly at the now out-of-breath Haruhi. Before she could say anything, he began speaking.

"And this," he said, motioning towards where they were, but keeping his eyes locked on hers, "This is where I saw you for the first time. And this is where I fell in love with you," and she had never heard him speak in such a soft, meaningful voice before. She paused, staring at his beautiful violet eyes, and felt the overwhelming love she had for him run through her, but she kept her face expressionless, not letting him see her weakness. It wasn't the first time he had told her he loved her, but every time it caused her to feel overwhelmed by emotion.

"I love you Haruhi and that is why… I want you to marry me," he sunk to his knee after he said it and pulled out a ring box. She didn't spare it a glance and neither of them took their eyes off of each other.

"Marry me, Haruhi. Marry me," and Haruhi allowed her true emotions to show and the tears to spring to her eyes as she dropped to her knees as well and threw herself into his arms.

"Of course I will you idiot."

 **Please review!**


End file.
